New Beginnings
by atragicstory
Summary: The book after Missing You. Jess and Rob are finally getting the chance to settle down and enjoy married life but something will attempt to tear them apart. Can Jess and Rob hold it together once last time? Lots of Lemons, smut and drama.


_Hi. My name is Jessica Mastriani. Actually no make that Jess Wilkins. Sound familiar? I'd prefer it if it didn't but welcome to my life all the same. I'll give you a little back story for those who are just joining us. I used to be Lightning Girl. I used to like this gorgeous mechanic named Rob. My mum hated him. The Government was after me, well at least after my powers. I had special agents tapping my phone, reading my mail and constantly parking outside my house in their very __inconspicuous __van… sarcasm is ? Well I still have powers but I have resigned permanently from being "Lightning Girl"; but I still help out when I can. I am now married to that gorgeous hunk of a mechanic and my mum still hates him; well displays an honest and open dislike of the man even after he fixed her car -- twice -- for free. _

_Luckily the special agents moved onto some other misunderstood gifted teen after all the heartache I caused them. Leaving me and my life well alone. And don't I love it._

------

Rob rolled over in their queen size bed to watch his beautiful wife sleep. The sun slipped through the blinds, spilling light over her near naked body. He loved when Jess wore as little as possible to bed; it made him feel that much closer to her. Tracing his fingers down her cheek, he trailed them down her neck, across her collarbones to draw circles around her nipples, appearing instantly beneath the thin cotton of her bra. Slipping a hand beneath her he pulled her tight against his body. Following the same trail his fingers had made only moments before he kissed down her cheek to her breast. A smile played lazily across her face. He loved waking his wife like this. She did the same if she woke first.

"I love you" Rob whispered in her ear before ducking his mouth back to its wonderful journey across her collarbone. She tasted so sweet, something that had only intensified over time. A lot of things had intensified since he had known her.

Jess felt the heat rush over her body, stemming from her toes and running to the tips of her fingers. God he was amazing. Flickering her eyes open, she ran her fingers through his hair just as he reached beneath her to un-do the clasp of her bra. His lips moved over her bare breast, fueling the heat between her legs.

Moving to balance his weight over her, Rob began grinding his hips against centre. She could feel his cock grow as it pressed through the fabric of his boxers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he groaned into her neck. Jess was easily the best thing that happened to him, and he had so much because of her. They fit together perfectly. Getting her in the first place hadn't been so easy but life wasn't supposed to be a breeze.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, vibrating its way off the edge and onto the carpet. Rob and Jess both heard it but ignored it. There were more important things at hand. Slidding her hands down his chest, feeling his abs tense at her touch, Jess skimmed his boxers down his hips, releasing the tiger from its cage.

He could feel her warmth and wetness through her panties, but he went in to investigate anyway. Rob slipped his fingers under the waistband and between her legs. Jess writhed under his touch almost instantly.

"Robbb" Jess moaned, clutching tighter at his hair. She could faintly hear his phone buzzing on the floor but figured they would call back if it was important. God his hands were strong. Jess shivered and pressed herself closer to him, as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"Faster" She purred, moving her hips against him.

"Not yet"

God, he was killing her. The tension grew, burning between her legs and beneath his lips. She moved her hips faster but he pushed her harder against the mattress; stilling her movement.

Suddenly, Rob had the absolute need to have her bare body touching ever part of him. Ripping the thin lace of her panties, he rose above her again and pushed himself into her. A perfect fit. Slowly, he began thrusting, building a steady momentum. Jess pressed her lips against his, running her tongue along his lips.

Their house phone began ringing in the kitchen, pulling Jess slightly from her reverie.

"Maybe we should answer that?" Rob murmured against her lips.

"Hmmm maybe later" Rocking her hips faster, creating friction between their bodies. Seconds later, Jess's phone began to buzz on her dressing table. Whoever wanting to get hold of them wasn't giving up. Simultaneously, Jess, Rob and their home phone began to ring. Rob sighed, pulling away from Jess to reach to the floor for his phone.

"Wilkins" His tone was flat, and his eyes turned that cold blue when he was angry.

"Rob its me, Jamie I -" The young apprentice's voice appeared at the other end of the line. Jeez, this was all he needed.

"God Jamie, cant you guys handle the garage for one day? ONE DAY. Give me some time to spend with my wife" His eyebrows creased together, as he watched Jess curl her knees against her chest and wrap the thin sheet over her naked body.

"No... Rob... car... blood... head... trolley... Troy" The line crackled, or maybe it was Jamie's voice. He couldnt understand a word the kid was saying but from those few words he was going to like.

"Mate, I cant understand you when you talk a million miles an hour. Stop - take a big freaking breath and tell me whats going on." He was losing his patience with Jamie but he knew they would bother him unless it was serious

"Rob, Troy was working on a car this morning when the trolley jack and car fell on top of him. The ambulance and fire bridagde are trying to get him out. I dont know how he is. You should come down here" Clearly the kid was shaken up, and on the verge of a breakdown. But Troy? He was the most experience employee he had; the boss whenever Rob took the day off. He wouldnt have done something stupid.

"I'll be there in 10" He clicked the phone off and through the down on the bed. Running his hand through his hair, he headed towards their wardrobe to find his jeans and a shirt.

"What's happening Rob?" Jess's voice drifted closer, until she appeared in the doorway, wrapped in their bed sheet.

"There has been an accident. Troy is hurt."


End file.
